


El Enviado de Nim (One-shot)

by Blackkymera



Category: A Matter of Life and Death (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, M/M, One Shot, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackkymera/pseuds/Blackkymera
Summary: Des Aeva es enviado para negociar unos acuerdos entre Ithis y su propio reino, Nim.  Una extraña emboscada hace que termine en una unión con Leo Spindler, el representante de Ithis.Gracias a ello la insipiente relación entre ambos se complica, arruinando lo que parecía ser una unión creada en el cielo.Esta historia participa en el reto de la página "A Fanficker of Life and Death".





	El Enviado de Nim (One-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de "A Matter of Life and Death" le pertenecen a The Snipster.

Leo se miró al espejo, un leve sonrojo asomándose a su cara a pesar de su expresión grave. Nunca se vestía de aquella manera tan formal. Incluso había hecho el esfuerzo de peinar su "nido de aves". Todo para recibir al enviado de Nim.

Siendo sinceros, Leo no quería saber nada del enviado de Nim. El reino debajo de la tierra, como también se le llamaba a Nim, no tenía buenas relaciones con los demás reinos. Era un lugar que casi nadie conocía y eso provocaba temor en los habitantes de Ithis.

Tal vez él estaba un poco por encima de la mayoría de los habitantes, siendo el representante del reino de Ithis, pero no confiaba del todo. Él también ignoraba cómo era la gente de Nim y dudaba que pudieran ser considerados como aliados.

Fue avisado que el enviado de Nim estaba por arribar y salió al balcón de la mansión para verlo llegar. Una nube de oscuridad y sombras parecía moverse a toda velocidad en dirección a donde se encontraban.

—¿Qué demonios...? —al irse acercando pudo observar mejor las criaturas que tiraban del carruaje del enviado. Sus cuerpos estaban hechos de oscuridad y parecían no tener sustancia alguna, más bien tenía una forma levemente animal, cuatro patas, cabeza, cola, cuerpo... si es que a eso se le podía llamar animales.

Los ojos de Leo estuvieron fijos en la puerta del carruaje, esperando para ver qué o quién bajaría de él. Finalmente, la puerta se abrió y por ella bajó un ser como nunca había visto. Era muy alto y esbelto, vestido totalmente de negro y la oscuridad parecía seguir al enviado como enredaderas que se movían.

Bajó para encontrarlo a mitad de camino, frente a las escaleras de la mansión. Apretó los puños cuando sintió un frío poco característico en él mientras el enviado se acercaba. Parecía no hacer ruido o no tocar el suelo cuando se movía, tan silencioso era. Al verlo subir las escaleras le dio la sensación de que podía ser lo mismo hombre o mujer.

Sintió que las mejillas se le encendían en fuego cuando el enviado se detuvo frente a él y se dio cuenta que era más alto que él por mucho.

—Bienvenido —lo saludó apenas salir de aquel bochornoso trance —me llamó Leo Spindler y soy el representante de Ithis.

—Des Aeva —le contestó con una voz suave y serena, pero definitivamente masculina —gracias por recibirme, Leo Spindler.

—Mi casa es su casa, el señor Ithis ha ordenado que se hospede aquí durante toda su estadía.

—Seré un huésped considerado —respondió el hombre, inclinándose mucho más allá de lo que era normal para Leo. Al enderezarse el enviado le sonrió levemente, una sonrisa que quedaría grabada en el corazón de Leo por el resto de la estadía del hombre. Era una expresión tan serena y apacible, tan honesta y sencilla, algo que muy pocas veces podía apreciar en los nobles del reino.

La presencia del enviado, Des, hizo que su corazón se llenara de paz y una enorme sonrisa hizo su aparición. —Debe estar cansado, permítame mostrarle sus aposentos.

Contrario a todo lo que esperaba, la llegada del enviado fue la cosa más agradable que le había pasado en meses. Hablaron del viaje, de las diferencias físicas entre los reinos, incluso de los animales que lo habían llevado hasta allí, por los cuales Leo sentía una inmensa curiosidad. Era toda una pena que fueran enviados de regreso al reino de Nim luego de llevarlo hasta Ithis.

Des era un ser elegante y hermoso, tan correcto y mesurado que a Leo le dolía el corazón solo de verlo a su lado. Sin embargo, su mente no estaba lo suficientemente nublada como para ignorar la incomodidad del enviado. Lo notaba en la forma cuidadosa en la que se movía, observando todo a su alrededor, en las palabras sabiamente escogidas, políticamente correctas. La forma en que intentaba controlar su fascinación por todo lo que veía.

A Leo le daban ganas de sujetar su mano, acercarlo a su lado y susurrarle íntimamente que todo iba a estar bien. Se conformó con pasar la mayor parte del tiempo a su lado hasta que fue necesario permitirle ir a sus habitaciones para descansar. Al día siguiente el enviado tendría una entrevista con Ithis, para presentarse y hablar acerca de los posibles acuerdos entre ambos reinos. Luego de eso tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para pasarlo con él y eso hacía que el corazón le latiera un poco más a prisa.

Esa noche, Des se sentó justo al lado de la ventana y contempló el reino de Ithis. El lugar era hermoso, lleno de luz y colores, muy diferente a Nim que estaba lleno de sombras y oscuridad. No que su reino no fuera hermoso. El paisaje nocturno, era, en su opinión, más hermoso en Nim que en cualquier otro lugar. Las flores nocturnas florecían llenando el ambiente de perfumes exóticos y las aves entonaban hermosos cantos que hechizaban a la vez que volvían todo un poco más romántico.

Des no se consideraba un romántico, era difícil tener detalles con alguien cuando eres uno de los nobles de confianza de Nim. Demasiados asuntos que resolver, reuniones que atender. Deseaba estar de regreso en su reino, aunque no podía quejarse del recibimiento.

Leo Spindler era un hombre con encantos. Atento y carismático, parecía llenar todo el lugar con su presencia a pesar de su estatura. Sonrió para sus adentros, su estatura hacía que Leo se viera demasiado encantador.

El cielo de Ithis era mucho más claro que el de Nim y las estrellas brillaban un poco menos por eso. Parecía que los habitantes de Ithis no entendían que mientras más profunda es la oscuridad, más fuerte brilla la luz.

Se fue a dormir esa noche con tranquilidad sabiendo que su encuentro con Ithis llegaría más pronto si lo hacía. Él se aseguraría que las negociaciones fueran un éxito y vería que ambos reinos prosperaran. Poco imaginaba la línea de eventos que pronto terminaría convirtiendo al reino de Ithis en una pesadilla y a Leo Spindler en su enemigo.

Poco imaginaba la línea de eventos que pronto terminaría convirtiendo al reino de Ithis en una pesadilla y a Leo Spindler en su enemigo

*

Leo condujo a Des a través de los laberintos del palacio de Ithis, hasta la torre más alta donde tenía su corte. Algunos de los nobles del reino al verlos comenzaron a seguirlos. Sabían a dónde se dirigían y aunque no podían entrar a la reunión, la expectativa los movía. Tal vez fueran los primeros en enterarse de los acuerdos.

Des pareció un poco cohibido al ver el grupo que comenzaba a seguirlo, pero Leo no parecía molesto ni preocupado por lo que intentó calmarse y mantener la compostura.

Finalmente llegaron hasta unas gigantescas puertas que fueron abiertas para que solo ellos pasaran. El lugar estaba fuertemente protegido con guardias armados, algo que volvió a poner intranquilo a Des.

—No te preocupes por ellos, es normal que estén ahí —le aseguró Leo, sin embargo, su corazón no podía calmarse y golpeaba fuerte contra su pecho.

Al llegar frente a la silla de Ithis Leo vio que el médico de cabecera del monarca estaba presente a su lado, cosa que le pareció extraña. La mujer, además de ser quien atendía personalmente a Ithis, era una poderosa hechicera, lo suficiente para que incluso él le temiera un poco. Sus ojos eran fríos y calculadores y notó con desaliento que estaban puestos sobre Des.

No había silla alguna para que Des se sentara a discutir los acuerdos, cosa que le pareció muy extraña a Leo. Ni sillas ni mesas, tan solo la hechicera y el monarca.

—Mi señor... este es el enviado de Nim, Des Aeva —el enviado se inclinó respetuosamente, con gracia innata, y volvió a enderezarse, esperando que el monarca hablara.

—Des Aeva. Debes sentirte un poco extrañado por este recibimiento, pero quisiera que le permitieras a mi médico que te revise antes de comenzar las negociaciones —Des estuvo en silencio, temeroso de voltear a ver a Leo para preguntarle con la mirada si aquello era normal.

Leo por su parte no pudo evitar cierto grado de aprehensión. No entendía por qué el señor Ithis estaba haciendo esa petición. Pasados unos segundos Des asintió con una corta reverencia y la hechicera bajó los escalones con una calma que no hacía más que poner más nervioso al enviado.

—¿Podrías inclinarte un poco? —le pidió la mujer mientras levantaba una mano con la intención de ponerla sobre su frente. Des hizo como la mujer le pedía y apenas sintió los dedos en su frente abrió la boca en un grito mudo, totalmente sorprendido. Una especie de corriente parecía haber tomado control de todo su cuerpo sin ningún aviso y sintió pánico. A su lado Leo, al ver aquello, intentó apartar a la mujer. Los guardias lo detuvieron de inmediato, sujetándolo de ambos brazos y obligándolo a alejarse de la pareja.

—Majestad, ¿qué significa esto? —se atrevió a reclamar, pero Ithis simplemente levantó una mano en señal de que guardara silencio y él así lo hizo.

Fijó sus ojos en la escena a su lado y trató de sacudirse a los guardias de nuevo. Estos simplemente lo sujetaron con más fuerza, haciéndolo poner de rodillas.

—Hechicera, ¡ya déjalo! —gritó, pero la mujer volteó a verlo con ojos fríos. La conocía personalmente y no era una mala persona, simplemente ese era su temperamento, frío, calculador y algo cruel. Algo que cambiaba en segundos con el licor adecuado y algunos aperitivos.

Los ojos de ella se suavizaron un poco luego de unos segundos, justo antes de que un miasma rosado envolviera el cuerpo del enviado. Des perdió las fuerzas y cerró los ojos, dejándose caer al suelo con lentitud y ayudado por la mujer.

Le dolió ver a Des caer al suelo de esa forma, temía que la hechicera le hubiera hecho algo peligroso por órdenes de Ithis. —¿Qué le hiciste...?

Ithis dio la orden a los guardias para que se retiraran y Leo llegó de inmediato al lado del hombre en el suelo. Lo tomó con cuidado, intentando ver si estaba despierto, pero Des estaba como dormido. Lo sujetó contra su pecho, demasiado conmocionado como para pensar en nada más. El suave y exótico perfume del hombre llenaba sus sentidos, como los pétalos de una flor a la que acababan de estrujar fuertemente.

—No le he hecho daño, Leo. Solo he cumplido las órdenes de Ithis —la mujer bajó un poco la voz, como si no quisiera que el monarca la escuchara. —Piensa bien lo que dirás ahora, Ithis me ha ordenado preparar el mismo hechizo para ti si contestas erróneamente.

El corazón de Leo latió con fuerza y la hechicera se alejó. Des gimió levemente, despertando un poco y sus ojos del color del ámbar, se fijaron en los de Leo. Sus pupilas se dilataron y volvieron a encogerse con rapidez, haciéndolo parpadear furiosamente.

—Esta tarde celebraremos la unión entre el enviado de Nim y Leo —comenzó a decir el monarca. Aquello dejó a Leo tan sorprendido que apenas se le entendía lo que decía. —¿Estás de acuerdo?

Leo tomó en consideración lo que la hechicera le había dicho. Si se negaba a los deseos de Ithis, terminaría con el mismo hechizo que Des y seguramente ya no podría ayudarlo a deshacerse del mismo. Lo que fuera que Ithis tenía planeado él tendría que seguirle la corriente.

Asintió visiblemente, no confiando en su propia voz y ayudado por los guardias, llevó a Des hasta uno de los divanes que había en el lugar.

La hechicera se había ido y luego de eso, Ithis se retiró del lugar, dejándolos a ambos en el interior. Des tardó un largo rato en despertar totalmente y cuando lo hizo, se puso en pie de forma repentina, tambaleándose como un borracho.

—¿Q-qué... qué me hicieron? —exigió con voz temblorosa llevándose las manos a los lados de la cabeza y sintiéndose extraño. Leo intentó calmarlo, pero Des no se lo permitió, se alejó de su mano y al hacerlo algo extraño le sucedió, un dolor en el pecho, como una punzada aguda, lo hizo encogerse un poco y gemir.

Jadeó extrañado. Jamás había sentido eso antes y se sobó el pecho con lentitud. Esta vez levantó los ojos para fijarlos en la persona que tenía de frente. La expresión preocupada de Leo le daba unos fuertes deseos de tranquilizarlo y eso hizo sin pensar.

—Estoy bien, cariño. No pasa nada —se tapó la boca y se alejó otro paso mientras Leo parecía extrañado por su forma de hablar. —¿Por qué dije eso...? ¿Por qué... por...?

—Des, ¿estás seguro de que te sientes bien?

—Sí, amor, estoy seguro —esta vez Leo fue el que preguntó qué era lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Por qué me dices eso...? —susurró, intentando entender. Des parecía estar completamente confundido y no pudo evitar ir a su lado y tomar su mano. Esta vez el hombre no se alejó, sino que se encogió un poco y se apretó a su pecho con fuerza, tomándolo por sorpresa.

—Yo... siento que... yo... Leo... mi corazón duele mucho —Leo le devolvió el abrazo y entonces Des entendió lo que le había sucedido —Ella... me lanzó un hechizo, ¿verdad? —Leo asintió, aun abrazándolo.

—No sé qué clase de hechizo utilizó, pero no parece haberte hecho daño.

—Yo conozco su hechizo... yo... sé lo que ella hizo —Leo esperó a que pusiera en orden sus pensamientos hasta que finalmente estuvo listo para hablar de nuevo.

—¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? —Des se alejó un poco del hombre al que estaba abrazando y lo observó un largo rato. Sentía deseos de besarlo, de abrazarlo, de pegarlo a su pecho y hundir su cabeza en su cuello. Era un deseo quemante, no de cosas mundanas o vulgares, sino de cosas eternas y sublimes.

—Ella... oh... por el reino de Nim... ella hizo que me enamorara de ti. Esto es... lo más bajo y perverso que jamás alguien haya hecho conmigo —las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara para que Leo no lo viera, su voz era sollozante y le costaba trabajo decir lo que sentía en esos momentos —esto es... tan despreciable... nunca pensé que tu reino pudiera albergar tanta maldad. Y lo peor de todo es... que no puedo odiarte porque el hechizo no me lo permite.

—Yo... Des, por todo lo sagrado, yo no sabía que harían esto contigo, tienes que creerme. Por favor... tienes que creerme, yo jamás permitiría que te hicieran daño de esta forma.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso de alguien a quien apenas acabas de conocer? ¿Cómo crees que puedo confiar en ti-? —Des se sujetó el pecho y luego apretó los dientes con rabia. Ni siquiera podía expresar la rabia que sentía en esos momentos. —Necesito tomar aire —dijo al sentirse mareado y cuando Leo quiso seguirlo le pidió que lo dejara solo. —Sé cómo regresar a la casa.

Leo asintió, sabiendo que el hombre necesitaba tiempo para absorber lo que acababa de pasar. Él conocía algunos hechizos de amor, la magia era común en el reino de Ithis, pero no todos eran habilidosos con ella. El médico de Ithis era considerada una de las mejores en su campo y en el de la magia, habilidad que utilizaba para ayudar a los pacientes con sus tratamientos.

Des caminó hasta uno de los balcones que estaba abierto, demasiado confundido para pensar con claridad, solo sentía aquel dolor en el pecho por estarse alejando de esa manera de Leo. Desde allí pudo ver toda la extensión del reino de Ithis, era una vista realmente impresionante la que tenía el monarca desde allí.

¿Acaso lo habían estado planeando desde un principio? ¿Estaba Leo al tanto de todo? Parecía que no, pero ¿cómo podía confiar ahora? Se sujetó del barandal de hierro con fuerza, la rabia aun cursando por sus venas, intentando controlar su propia magia.

La magia de los habitantes de Nim era diferente a la de Ithis. Mientras que en Ithis la fuerza que movía la magia era la luz, en Nim, por el contrario, era todo lo oscuro y en esos momentos el corazón de Des era un tornado de emociones negativas que rogaban por salir y destruir todo a su alrededor.

Cerró los ojos y trató de tranquilizarse, mientras que Leo lo observaba a lo lejos, desesperado por hacer algo para ayudarlo.

Estaba a punto de ir a su lado cuando algunos guardias llegaron y le pidieron que los acompañara. También le pidieron a Des que fuera con ellos. El enviado de Nim arrugó el ceño y con el orgullo que le quedaba se enderezó y los siguió. Durante el camino no hablaron nada, Leo tampoco sabía a dónde los llevaban. Cuando llegaron a su destino y se encontraron con el sastre real, Des apretó los labios con fuerza y arrugó la nariz con desprecio.

—El rey me ha pedido que les prepare ropa para la celebración. Me siento muy honrado, excelencias.

El hombre no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de suceder y Leo temió por la reacción de Des. Le echó un vistazo, esperando que no fuera tan grave como pensaba, para su sorpresa, el hombre había cerrado los ojos y parecía estar respirando profundamente, técnica que reconoció como una para calmar los nervios.

—Gracias por ayudarnos. ¿Podría recomendarme algo a la usanza del reino de Ithis? Aunque debo ser sincero, los colores claros no son lo mío.

La usanza de Ithis requería que la novia vistiera de azul claro o blanco, Des lo sabía. Pero si iban a forzarlo, entonces otro tendría que vestirse de "novia".

—Yo usaré los colores claros —declaró Leo de inmediato, sorprendido por la rapidez con la que comenzaba a aceptar la idea de unirse con el enviado de Nim. Le dio una mirada de reojo a Des, pero este se negó a reconocer el gesto. —Sí... me gustan los colores claros, siempre que no sea un traje.

Des y el sastre se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, obviamente visualizando al moreno en un traje.

—Eso sería la deshonra definitiva —murmuró Des mientras el sastre se deshacía en sonoras carcajadas. Eso alivianó un poco el ambiente mientras el sastre se daba a la tarea de crearles, en pocos minutos, las ropas adecuadas.

—Des... —el aludido se cruzó de brazos con legítima terquedad y Leo supo que nada de lo que dijera sería escuchado. Bajó la cabeza, buscando en su mente si había alguna cosa que pudiera hacer para probarle a Des que él no tenía nada que ver en aquello, pero no había nada. Además, tenía que admitir que muy en el fondo, la idea de unirse a aquel hombre no le disgustaba para nada. Des era hermoso. Se encontró de nuevo absorto observando la suave curva del cuello, los suaves mechones que caían desde sus sienes hasta el pecho y que enmarcaban su rostro.

Des tenía unos hermosos ojos color ámbar, casi como el oro y su cabello era corto en la nuca mientras que el resto parecía desafiar la gravedad de forma ordenada. Lo que más lo distraía era ese mechón de cabello de un dorado casi naranja, que nacía en su frente y llegaba hasta la parte de atrás de su coronilla, como una lengua de fuego sobre el carbón. La mano le cosquilleó con el deseo de revolverlos.

Su mirada bajó a la figura del hombre y se llevó una mano a la boca para ocultar su admiración. El cuerpo de Des era esbelto y bien formado. A Leo le pareció toda una obra de arte. Por unos segundos lo imaginó sin ropa y tuvo que voltear para ocultar su rostro de los demás. Des le dio una mirada extrañada, pero no dijo nada.

Leo acababa de recordar en esos momentos que las uniones siempre exigían consumarse en la intimidad. No podía hacerle eso a Des, sería horrible. Además, él no era ese tipo de persona. Pero si se negaba, la hechicera de Ithis tal vez lo obligaría. Se revolvió los cabellos salvajemente.

—Sastre... ¿podrías comenzar con Des? Necesito hacer una consulta urgente antes de salir de palacio.

—Bien, pero no tardes mucho, la ceremonia será en unas horas y estamos exactos de tiempo.

—¡Perfecto!

*

La ceremonia de unión de ambos se llevó a cabo en los jardines del palacio de Ithis. El clima era perfecto y el cielo estaba salpicado de esponjosas nubes que se coloreaban de tonos rojizos y morados mientras el sol comenzaba a bajar.

Un sencillo camino de flores azules los llevó al altar donde un hombre de rojos cabellos y lentes sostenía un libro. Leo lo conocía muy bien, estaba a cargo de la biblioteca de palacio y siempre estaba acompañado por uno de los lords más excéntricos de Ithis. Los demás nobles los apodaban Locura y Sabiduría y eran nombres que les quedaban a la perfección.

Aunque Des se veía bastante incómodo, Leo bajó la cara un poco sonrojado y le ofreció la mano. El otro la tomó con suavidad, permitiendo que Leo lo guiara hasta el lugar donde el hombre con el libro los esperaba. El poco tiempo que había pasado con el sastre se había dado cuenta que el hechizo que le había sido impuesto era mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Su corazón había extrañado a Leo la media hora que habían estado separados. Tal vez extrañar no era la palabra, lo había echado de menos de una manera salvaje. Su pierna había adquirido un tic y se había comenzado a morder la punta de las uñas.

Al verlo de regreso casi se le lanzó encima, pero con un esfuerzo gigantesco logró contenerse. Cada vez que pensaba en la traición de la que había sido víctima la sangre le hervía, pero cuando Leo volvía a colarse en su campo de visión la rabia se disolvía dejándolo con un suave aleteo en el pecho. Se sentía tan patético que no podía pensar bien y su cara parecía tener un sonrojo permanente que seguramente lo hacían ver como un idiota.

Ambos repitieron los votos que el hombre les dictó y luego pusieron sus firmas en unos papeles. Luego de eso, aquel hombre de lentes dijo algo que los dejó paralizados.

—Ahora pueden besarse.

Leo abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran, unos ojos de color verde menta muy pálido y Leo pareció encogerse un poco, sintiéndose totalmente expuesto. ¿Cómo podían esperar que se besaran cuando estaba siendo forzado a aceptar aquella unión? Al notar su indecisión Leo se armó de valor. Lo tomó de la mejilla y lo hizo inclinarse a su altura para plantarle un beso cálido y dulce.

Des no pudo evitar el suave mhh que escapó de su garganta. Al alejarse clavó sus ojos en los de Leo y la expresión del hombre hizo que un corrientazo recorriera su espalda. Su respiración quedó atascada por unos segundos eternos y enseguida quiso maldecir. Aquella mirada parecía decirle te amaré y te atesoraré, te protegeré y te haré mío en cuerpo y alma.

Se llevó una mano a la boca en un intento por mantenerla bajo control y no decir nada que pudiera avergonzarlo.

Luego de la ceremonia los nobles los felicitaron y comenzaron a celebrar. Leo esperó hasta que todos parecieron estar levemente embriagados por el vino y la champaña para hablarle a Des.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a casa?

—Mí casa es el reino de Nim. ¿Me llevarías allá? —Leo se mantuvo en silencio, esperando una respuesta menos ácida y Des asintió finalmente, deseoso de abandonar el palacio y sus nobles.

Apenas llegar Des intentó desaparecer encerrándose en su cuarto. Leo se lo permitió mientras él mismo se cambiaba la ropa de la ceremonia por algo más cómodo. Cuando estuvo cómodo fue al cuarto donde se hospedaba Des y tocó a la puerta.

—Tenemos que hablar —le dijo sin recibir respuesta a cambio por lo que volvió a tocar. —Des, por favor. En verdad quisiera que esto no hubiera pasado, pero fue inevitable. ¿Podrías abrir la puerta para que hablemos?

Pasaron unos largos minutos antes que escuchara el cerrojo de la puerta abrirse. Des abrió apenas un poco y se podía notar claramente que tenía los ojos arrasados en lágrimas.

—Sé que... se escuchará estúpido... pero... ¿podrías decir que te alegras?

—¿Alegrarme?

—Recuerda que mi cuerpo actúa como si estuviera enamorado de ti —Des se sonrojó un poco más incluso por encima de su rostro ya enrojecido. —Escucharte decir que no quisieras que esto hubiera pasado hace que me duela el corazón. ¿Podrías... decir que te alegras? Aunque no lo sientas en realidad.

Leo creyó entender. El hechizo hacía que su cuerpo tuviera todos los síntomas de un enamoramiento severo, del tipo "juntos por toda la eternidad". Todo lo que le dijera a Des sería visto bajo la luz del hechizo y hablar negativamente de la unión entre ambos lo afectaba físicamente.

—Yo... lo lamento... ca-cariño. No quise decir eso, yo... me refería a lo rápido que pasó todo... sí, eso, me hubiera gustado cortejarte un poco más y que tuvieras una mejor unión que esta toda apresurada. —Leo esperó y Des sintió que el pecho dejaba de dolerle de aquella manera tan alocada. Se enjugó las lágrimas y sonrió un poco. Al menos Leo era un hombre al que no había que explicarle demasiado.

—Gracias... —abrió la puerta un poco más y permitió que Leo entrara a la habitación.

—Me siento sumamente avergonzado por lo que mi rey y mi reino te han obligado a hacer. Aun no entiendo las razones, pero me gustaría pensar que había otras formas de lograr lo que querían. Sea lo que fuere que buscaran. Des... quiero que sepas que voy a protegerte de lo que sea. Tal vez ya fallé en mi primer intento, pero deseo decírtelo formalmente. Mientras estés conmigo estaré de tu lado, pase lo que pase. Buscaré una forma de librarte de lo que te hizo la hechicera para que así puedas continuar con los planes que tenías de regresar... —se detuvo cuando notó que sus palabras comenzaban a incomodar a Des. —Solo quería decirte eso... lo siento... Des Aeva. Por favor acepta mis más sinceras disculpas.

—Leo... ya no puedo confiar en nadie que esté relacionado con Ithis, ¿entiendes eso? No puedo siquiera imaginar qué es lo que hice para merecer esto o que es lo que quieren de mí o del reino de Nim... pero ni siquiera puedo confiar en mis propios sentimientos. No puedo perdonarte aun, aunque eso me mate. Quisiera que te mantuvieras alejado el mayor tiempo posible. Quiero estar seguro de cuán poderoso es este hechizo. Solo quiero que me prometas algo.

—Lo que sea, Des. Pídelo y yo te lo cumplo si está en mis capacidades hacerlo.

—Aunque termine cediendo al hechizo, promete nunca aceptar mis avances.

—Des...

—Necesito que lo prometas. No sé cuánto tiempo conservaré la cordura, pero de algo estoy completamente seguro. No quiero entregarme a nadie sin amor de por medio.

La expresión de Leo se tornó sombría al escuchar aquello. Si le prometía aquello... por todo Ithis, si le prometía aquello a Des entonces estaría traicionando a su propio corazón. Se sintió destruido en su interior y le faltaron fuerzas para mirar al otro a los ojos.

—Prometo... que no te tocaré mientras estés bajo el hechizo. Prometo... no... ¡juro! que no intentaré nada mientras estés bajo el hechizo.

Eso puso finalmente una sonrisa en los labios del enviado de Nim mientras que destruía por completo el corazón de Leo. Aquel ser de tan perfecta belleza se le escapaba de las manos como arena y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

Los días siguientes, Des estuvo ocupado con las negociaciones y cuando regresaba a la casa de Leo éste lo recibía siempre con una enorme sonrisa y su buen humor.

Al principio lo agradecía enormemente. Pasar el día alejado de Leo era un suplicio a causa del hechizo. Lo bueno era que el hombre le proveía la cercanía que necesitaba sin pasarse de la raya. Todos los días cenaban juntos, cerca el uno del otro y Leo le contaba anécdotas graciosas que lo hacían reír y olvidarse que casi era un prisionero en tierra extraña.

Uno de esos días en los cuales Ithis no estuvo disponible para negociaciones, Des regresó más temprano que de costumbre a la casa y se encontró con Leo ejercitándose en uno de los inmensos salones que servían para tal propósito en su mansión.

El hechizo de amor le apretó el pecho al ver el torso desnudo de su compañero, todo músculo cual gato salvaje, brillando con el sudor de su esfuerzo. Aquello era más de lo que podía soportar y no pudo luchar contra la necesidad de quedarse allí admirando al otro.

Leo al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia y seguía con su rutina. Verlo en movimiento lo hacía sentir pequeño. La fuerza con la que pateaba aquel saco de arena con la pierna ya fuera en una patada semi circular baja o en una patada lateral alta, hacía que pareciera fácil. Su fuerte era la magia, pero el fuerte de Leo parecía ser la fuerza.

Estuvo allí por un largo rato hasta que el hombre, ya cansado, se detuvo. Recuperaba el aliento con respiraciones profundas, si hubiera sido él seguramente estaría jadeando y se marearía en pocos minutos. Leo se sujetó un momento de la bolsa de arena y pegó su cabeza a ella. De pronto pegó un grito de rabia que hizo que Des saltara en su lugar pensando que lo había descubierto.

—¡Mierda!

Des se quedó muy quieto, esperando que Leo le dijera algo como que lo había descubierto, pero lo próximo que escuchó fueron los golpes sordos en el saco de arena. Se escabulló de allí cuando estuvo seguro de que Leo no lo descubriría. Corrió a su habitación y al cerrar la puerta se pegó a ella, una mano en el corazón, como si hubiera escuchado algo terrible.

En todo el tiempo desde que había llegado, jamás había visto a Leo enojado o tal vez era que había estado totalmente concentrado en su propia tragedia, pero no le había prestado demasiada atención. Ahora en ese momento se preguntaba si tal vez Leo se había cansado de su persona. Ambos eran muy diplomáticos al ser representantes de sus respectivos reinos y rara vez se mostraban contrariados, sin embargo, eso no significaba que estuvieran contentos con su situación.

Tal vez Leo amaba a otra persona, tal vez jamás había sido su intención casarse con otro hombre. ¿Y si lo que realmente le molestaba era el que estuviera allí? Su corazón le dolía a causa del hechizo mientras pensaba esas cosas, era como si se le rompiera. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y emitió un largo quejido antes de caer de rodillas.

Así lo encontró Leo horas más tarde, pálido y tembloroso. Lo hizo subir al coche para llevarlo a ver al médico de palacio quien al recibirlos torció la nariz con desdén.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres que haga por él? ¿Acaso no puedes darle un poco de cariño?

—No hice nada, te lo juro. Quita el hechizo, seguramente eso es lo que le está haciendo daño.

—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso. Solo dile unas cuantas palabras bonitas y se le quitará. Hazlo o podría morir.

Leo apretó sus labios con fuerza dándole una mirada fulminante a la mujer, pero regresó al lado de enviado de Nim y se acomodó a su lado, tomando su mano entre las suyas. Se inclinó a su oído, no queriendo que la mujer lo escuchara y comenzó a susurrarle.

—Des... no sabes cuánto me afecta verte así, todo por mi culpa. Quisiera verte feliz, pero no sé qué necesitas que te diga. ¿Des?

—Quiero... que me digas que eres feliz conmigo en tu casa, que no estás hastiado de tenerme como tu pareja... que no estás enamorado de alguien más. Di eso, aunque no sea verdad.

—Pero si es cierto... no hay nadie más en mi vida, Des, solo tú. Adoro que estés en mi casa, amo tu compañía. Quisiera hacer tantas otras cosas, pero tengo miedo de estarte forzando sin saberlo. Des... —Leo lo besó en la mano y él no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir la cálida caricia. —Me gustas mucho, Des. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, aunque todo sea por una razón estúpida.

El dolor en el pecho del más alto desapareció y pudo volver a respirar con normalidad.

—Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer. Ya saben dónde está la puerta.

Decidieron no seguir incomodando a la hechicera y salieron de regreso a la casa en un silencio relativamente amigable. Des iba recostado de la ventanilla mientras Leo iba apoyando los brazos en las piernas, meditativo.

—Quiero regresar a Nim —la repentina declaración hizo que Leo se enderezara en el asiento. —Cuando termine las negociaciones quiero regresar.

—Iré contigo —esta vez fue Des quien se enderezó en el asiento, dándole una mirada confundida. —No puedes alejarte de mí por mucho tiempo, a causa del hechizo. Te afectaría demasiado.

—¿Eso piensas? —hubo un corto silencio, para Leo era más que obvio que Des moriría si se alejaban demasiado y él no quería eso. Si Des se lo pedía él estaría feliz de ser su perro faldero, su lazarillo.

—Yo no quiero que sufras por mi culpa...

—Leo... puedo encontrar alguien que me quite el hechizo en mi reino, no tienes por qué venir conmigo. No soy tan frágil como te parece, no me subestimes. Sé que seré una carga para ti luego que terminen las negociaciones entre ambos reinos. No creerás que nuestra unión es real, ¿o sí? —Leo no pudo continuar escuchando aquello. Se tapó los oídos como si fuera un niño y cerró los ojos.

Le dolía el pecho, tal vez no como le dolía a Des a causa del hechizo, pero le dolía. Aquellas palabras lo herían profundamente y no sabía cómo hacerle entender que sentía algo por él sin que pensara que se aprovechaba de la situación.

Des se preocupó al verlo de aquella manera. Era exactamente como horas antes, cuando lo había visto practicando. Tal vez lo estaba importunando demasiado con el tema. —Leo... ¿dime qué te pasa? No me gusta verte así.

Aquellas eran palabras sinceras que venían de su corazón y no a causa del falso enamoramiento que sentía. Tomó las muñecas de Leo y las quitó de sus oídos. —Leo... háblame...

Acercó su rostro al del más bajo esperando respuesta, intentando ver en el interior de su alma para entenderlo. Ese simple gesto pudo con todo el control que Leo tenía sobre sus sentimientos. En ese momento de debilidad Leo puso todo su corazón y toda su valentía para lanzarse, sin red de seguridad, a los brazos de ese ser que lo traía de cabeza.

Lo besó en plena boca, un poco forzado al principio, demasiado brusco, casi pegándole en la nariz con la suya. Des abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran sin podérselo creer. El bienestar que sentía no se podía comparar con nada sobre la tierra en ninguno de los dos reinos. Aquello era éxtasis.

Con algo de temor soltó las muñecas de Leo y éste lo abrazó de inmediato, acercándolo a su pecho de tal forma que solo alcanzó a interponer sus manos entre ambos.

El carruaje se detuvo en esos momentos frente a la mansión, haciendo que ambos salieran repentinamente de la burbuja perfecta que los rodeaba. Leo tardó un poco en reconocer lo que acababa de hacer, había metido las patas hasta el fondo. Eso le iba a costar toda la confianza de Des si no se disculpaba en esos momentos.

—Des... por todos los cielos... yo... —no pudo terminar porque Des al presentir que estaba a punto de disculparse salió disparado. Leo intentó seguirlo, temiendo que algo le fuera a suceder, pero al ver que Des caía de rodillas en medio del jardín, al ver cómo ocultaba su boca entre las manos y se estremecía, dio un paso atrás y regresó a la mansión. Corrió hasta las columnas que adornaban la entrada al jardín y se dejó caer al suelo, apoyado en la base de una de ellas. Se agarró el cabello, maldiciendo el momento en que se había vuelto un cobarde.

*

¿Cuántas veces le faltaba por meter las patas? Su pecho se estremeció en silenciosos sollozos y aunque esperó, Des no parecía querer regresar mientras él estuviera allí. Se levantó sintiendo el cuerpo pesado y se regresó a la mansión, dando órdenes para que no molestaran a Des hasta que decidiera regresar.

Desde ese incidente, la relación entre ambos se volvió tensa. Leo notaba que el enviado de Nim palidecía cada vez más y se le veía más ojeroso. Eso no podían ser buenas noticias para la salud del hombre que cada vez estaba más flaco si cabía.

Aquello duró por un par de semanas más, cuando las negociaciones terminaron y Des comenzó a empacar las pocas cosas que tenía. Leo lo observó sin decir palabra mientras bajaba las maletas hasta la puerta. Había mandado que prepararan su propio carruaje para llevarlo de regreso a Nim.

Cuando el equipaje estuvo en el carruaje Des regresó para despedirse. Tal vez toda aquella situación era una total y completa mierda, pero él no podía dejar su educación de lado.

—Yo... te agradezco por tu hospitalidad, Leo Spindler. Tal vez en un futuro volvamos a encontrarnos en mejores condiciones y nuestra amistad florezca como estaba destinada.

Des se inclinó respetuosamente y Leo asintió, incapaz de hablar o responder a las palabras del más alto. Quería obligarlo a quedarse a su lado, atarlo, volverlo su prisionero. Al diablo con los acuerdos, él causaría la guerra si Des no se detenía en ese mismo instante y lo besaba. A pesar de ello, apretó los puños con fuerza a ambos lados y bajó la cabeza en un asentimiento seco y silencioso.

El enviado de Nim sacudió la cabeza con tristeza y se dirigió al coche. Apenas estuvo sentado el conductor arreó los caballos y el carruaje comenzó a alejarse.

Des sentía que el corazón se le iba a romper en mil pedazos, cada uno de ellos más frágil y filoso que el anterior. Una lágrima solitaria bajó por su mejilla mientras se sujetaba el pecho. El camino iba a ser duro y largo, necesitaba concentrarse para no perder la razón mientras se alejaba de aquellos ojos color verde menta. Iba a extrañar la sonrisa despreocupada de Leo y su presencia, siempre atento, intentando complacerlo.

Tal parecía que aquella lágrima solitaria era simplemente el preludio de lo que venía, la pequeña resquebrajadura antes del desborde. Des comenzó a llorar a lágrima viva, con un sentimiento tan fuerte que apenas le permitía respirar.

En medio de su dolor escuchó un grito a lo lejos y pensó que tal vez su mente comenzaba a jugarle bromas porque se escuchaba como la voz de Leo. Cuando escuchó el grito por segunda vez abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se apresuró a abrir la ventanilla, sacando primero la cabeza y luego todo el cuerpo al ver que Leo los seguía a todo galope en su caballo.

—¡Des! ¡Des! ¡Maldición! —el carruaje no se detuvo. Leo sabía que había una posibilidad de que se arrepintiera de permitirle marcharse y había dado órdenes de que no se detuvieran, ni siquiera por él.

—¿Leo? Qué demonios. ¡Detengan el carruaje! —gritó, pero no le hicieron caso y volvió su cuerpo para ver a Leo espoleando su caballo como un desquiciado.

Finalmente llegó al lado del carruaje, el animal que montaba obviamente cansado por el esfuerzo de seguirlos.

—¡Des! ¡Escúchame bien! Tú y yo estamos casados, ¿entiendes? Tienes que regresar conmigo, cuando te deshagas del hechizo, ¿entiendes? ¡Promételo!

—Pero Leo, ¿qué dices? ¡Estás loco!

—¡Claro que no! ¡Voy a esperarte, grandísimo tonto! Más te vale que regreses a mí. ¡Promételo o te seguiré hasta Nim!

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Solo deja de seguir el carruaje, es peligroso, por favor!

—¡Tienes que prometerlo, Des!

—¡Lo prometo! —la sonrisa de Leo lo iluminó más que el sol mismo. Una sonrisa satisfecha. Des agitó el brazo y Leo lo imitó, disminuyendo la velocidad de su animal, dejando que el carruaje se alejara con su preciosa carga. —Grandísimo tonto... lo prometo.

Leo esperó a que el carruaje se perdiera de vista por el camino y luego espoleó su animal de regreso a la mansión. Sentía el rostro húmedo y el pecho agitado, un sentimiento agridulce, ajeno a todo lo que conocía, se apoderó de su pecho y volvió a sonreír a pesar de que las lágrimas arrasaban su rostro.

—¿Escuchaste eso? Él va a regresar. Diablos. Espero que no tarde demasiado.

Des por su parte se acomodó en el asiento del carruaje. Una paz y una tranquilidad lo invadió, como no la había sentido desde que llegara a Ithis. El pecho ya no le dolía nada, como si aquellas palabras de Leo hubieran roto el hechizo. Una enorme sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

—Idiota....

Y ya no supo si lo decía por Leo... o lo decía para sí mismo.


End file.
